gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-14D Desert Gelgoog
The MS-14D Desert Gelgoog (デザート・ゲルググ, Dezāto· gerugugu) is a variant of the MS-14A Gelgoog. It first appeared as part of the Gundam ZZ Mobile Suit Variations and was later animated in the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variant of the Gelgoog designed for desert and tropical environments, the Desert Gelgoog features dust filters and improved cooling systems to deal with the extreme heat. Carrying a beam rifle in its right hand and mounting an Armed Buster Cannon on the left arm, it is also equipped with the standard twin beam sword used by the original Gelgoog for melee combat as well as a scope for use during travel or for hiding in the sand to prepare an ambush. Lastly, the desert type has additional thrusters mounted on the legs for increased mobility on land. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Sword :The twin beam sword, also known as a beam naginata, is the Desert Gelgoog's close-range weapon. Its handle is about the length of two beam saber hilts, and has an emitter at both ends, allowing a single weapon to create two beam blades. It can also generate only a beam blade on one end. When not in use, it is stored on the rear waist armor. ;*Beam Rifle :The Gelgoog series is the first series of mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. It was developed by incorporating the federation's technical data on energy CAP technology that Zeon obtained via Side 6. The beam rifle fires compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. ;*Armed Buster :Mounted on the left arm and used exclusively by the Desert Gelgoog, this weapon fires high powered, solid rounds intended for use against mobile suits. When not in use, the barrel folds 180 degrees back. Special Equipment & Features ;*Solid Rocket Boosters :The Desert Gelgoog can be equipped with a pair of solid rocket boosters on its backpack that could give the mobile suit a brief but tremendous increase in overall thruster output. The solid rocket boosters units resemble the ones used by MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type. History The Desert Gelgoog entered the war too late to be mass-produced, but remnants of the Zeon military continued to operate in Africa after the war's end. In U.C. 0096, the Zeon remnants deployed a Desert Gelgoog for the assault on the Federation's Torrington Base where it fought and was destroyed by the RX-160S Byarlant Custom. Gallery ms14d_p01.jpg|Zeon remnant's Desert Gelgoog: head close-up (from Gundam Unicorn OVA) ms14d_p03.jpg|Rear view with activated Solid Rocket Boosters ms14d_p02.jpg|In mid-air, armed with Twin Beam Sword desertgelgoogsliced.png|A destroyed Desert Gelgoog as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try Gunpla 165456GD43.jpg|1/144 Desert Gelgoog (Unicorn Ver.) model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC MS-14A Gelgoog/MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon: modeled by Ryu Matsuda (Dengeki Hobby) Desert Gelgoog 2.jpg|1/144 Desert Gelgoog (Unicorn Ver.) model conversion - front and back details Desert Gelgoog 3.jpg|1/144 Desert Gelgoog (Unicorn Ver.) model conversion - leg details Desert Gelgoog 4.jpg|1/144 Desert Gelgoog (Unicorn Ver.) model conversion - Arm Buster Notes and Trivia References ms-d-GELGOOG.jpg|Information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External links *MS-14D Desert Gelgoog on MAHQ.net